


归来/Zurückkehren

by Locen



Category: Elisabeth (Színház), Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: 死神水仙，Tamás/Máté你一生的故事AU





	归来/Zurückkehren

“老师，”你说，“看着我吧。”

你的声音很轻，没有期望我回答。在你下一次对我说出这句话之后，你将会动身远行。而在此之前，世上将有七个王朝毁灭，五十个哲人诞生，二十四次日月重叠，十八万九千零三个孤身人死在战场上，但是对于万古而言，你仍然是个少年人。你逐渐从无知走向有知，立身于一个节点，眼睛望着违逆之路。

我在你的那个年纪，曾以为自己洞悉四方上下，在法则之上求得了新的法则。我完全记得我做过什么，因而我完全知道你以后会想什么。你是我的继任者、我的继承人、我的孩子。你初次向世界投去一瞥后，问道：“我是谁？”

“你是死亡。”

“我是你。”你露出一个饱含热忱的笑容。

我不曾有过老师，因此你算是比我幸运。你天生懂得兴风，懂得与人密谈，我教会你如何将死并入新生。不久，人们如何唤求我，就如何唤求你。你是个美的景象，不落在垂死人的眼中时，悉数落在我眼中。你喜好赤裸与展露，总是请求我吻你；你要寻求快乐，要我与你一同扮演凡夫。你在人间的床帏中窥见什么趣法，就央我对你照施。我并没有认为这是亵渎，因为法则之上已然没有法则。你示意我看着你，你希望我爱你爱得最多，爱其他事物越少越好。

你有时喃喃地问：“为什么你始终知晓？”

“这种能力也将属于你。”

“你熟记着过去，洞察着现在，领悟着未来。一切都像回忆一样吗，老师？或者是你在编排命运？”

“不是。”我不能回答更多。

永生和永知一旦共同存在，本质上不是一件乐事。时间不再是直线，世上再没有所谓的殊途。许多人渴望与诸神同堂，一些古久的人类做过梦，他们之中的聪明人朦胧地触及了真相，然后在泥板上写下长诗。那时他们的语言尚且不是雄辞美文，但引领了足够多的愚人驶过雾海。年轻的君王无法求得不死，却触摸了有知。“一舍尔是都城，一舍尔是果树园，一舍尔是伊什塔尔神殿，三舍尔把乌鲁克围在了里边”，君王懂得了留意四顾，不再渴望翻越群山。相对而言，我们一来从未有过选择的机会，二来永恒肩负着引渡的职责，竟像是在无垠中无罪地留困。

某时我怀拥着你，一阵迟来的犹疑几乎要擒住我。这是一个正确的决定吗？使一个与我相近的知觉出现在这世上？但你从不怀疑，后来你会准备好告诉我，在恒久的使命中，你不以为苦。你取乐不是为了排遣烦恼，不是为了填充虚无，你无端端地怀着朝生暮死的激情，又始终披覆着晨晖。你向将死之人俯身时，对他们耳语：“随我来吧！黎明就要降临。”你不能理解我。

“你为什么谁也不爱呢？”你闷闷不乐地问，“你既不爱人间，也不爱我。”

我想了想，告诉你：“你与我密不可分。”

你摇摇头，并没有被说服。你跨坐在我膝上，亲了亲我的嘴唇，手抚着我的颈子。

“老师呀，”你咬着这个从人世学来的称呼，“你惯于做一个旁观者了。”

这是你第一个想要离开我的念头。在这时候，你虽然是我的造物、我的同胞，但你还太过年轻，未来对你就是未知。你仍然相信殊途，甚至倾向于建立多重假设，时而有些忧郁，认为我会出于厌倦而抛下你。“你好容易厌倦。”你说，“你的兴致鲜少比一轮潮汐更长。”几回放纵过后，你精疲力尽地在我身边躺下，要偎着我的肩才肯睡。

你有着如此的依恋，那是种被人们用戏词夸说的哀愁。你怜爱戏子和歌伶，你注视他们。将来你会矢口否认，某次一位很叫你喜欢的男演员害了痨病，他死后你恍惚了许久；哪怕是一小半欧洲人死于同一场瘟疫时，你也没有像这样凝思。

“他很高明。他可以完全变换成别人，然后讲出些深有道理的话。”

我解释说：“这要归功于剧作家。是剧作家编写了台词。”

“但他讲过很多次，越讲越不同。”你亲手为他合了眼睛，“他讲出些连你都不领会的道理了。”

“他说了什么？”

“他与他的同伴探讨父与子。'你的父亲也曾失其父，其父更失其父。'这是被繁衍的东西才会有的思维，一种你从不关心的情结。你不会明白的。”

我试着教你像我一样思考，而不是像人一样思考；但我知道，这对你而言为时过早。你越来越不想见我，你将无可避免地离开我一次，故意躲避我，独自奔忙，在人间的各个角落与我错身而过。你四处巡行，变换千百种面孔，与你挑选出来的凡人交合，收束他们的生命，长久地不与我谈话。我可以等。海水会退潮，候鸟会迁飞，时钟的指针会转动到距离原位最远的地方，但是万物应守的法则会使它们归来。纵使候鸟死于疫病，时钟毁于炮火，海洋在变迁中干涸，你仍是我唯一的友伴、我同生共寐的手足。

多年以后的某时某刻，在人世的某一方帐幔下，你在最后一段有梦的睡眠中醒来，睁开你视物的眼睛，与此同时，你也将初次睁开神明的眼睛；你将会想起你向我抛出的第一句疑问，然后在永生中唯一一次热泪盈眶。过去、现在与未来的所有画面等序地铺陈在你心间，你不再追问，因为你有权为一切作答；你不再困惑于身份、困惑于爱或不爱，因为爱是凡人企图跻身更高维度时的幻想，而你与我是死神，是永生与永知，常俗的字眼太过单薄，不配与你我相衬。你决定张开嘴唇唤求我，你念出的正是你自己的名字。然后我就会来到你身边。

“老师，”你将要说，“再吻我一次。”

一切都是注定，一切都是回环，每一步都指向归来的路，而我正是你的故乡。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Zurückkehren：可表示时钟指针在表盘上回转一圈


End file.
